


Buck and Maddie singing karaoke 2gether

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: Maddie: -"Hey Buck!"Buck: -"Wut"Maddie: -"I sound like a 60 yo donkey that's dying of lung cancer"Buck: -"Yeah."Maddie: -"And you sound like a retarded frog with tonsillitis"Buck: -"Yeah."Maddie: -"Lets sing a duet!"





	Buck and Maddie singing karaoke 2gether

Buck and Chimney and Maddie were at the bar. Chimney got stabbed again outside. Maddie was bored out of her mind.

Maddie: -"Hey Buck!"  
Buck: -"Wut"  
Maddie: -"I sound like a 60 yo donkey that's dying of lung cancer"  
Buck: -"Yeah."  
Maddie: -"And you sound like a retarded frog with tonsillitis"  
Buck: -"Yeah."  
Maddie: -"Lets sing a duet!"  
Buck: -"Amazing idea!"

Buck became a little self-conscious once he got on the stage. Last time he sang his mom called the police reporting a murder in progress. Something broke deep inside him and he gave up his dreams of becoming the next Mariah Carey when the police kicked down his door, screaming and yelling at him.  
Maddie so far killed 148 people with her voice. She promised to keep singing until she starts saving people with her voice and she makes up for the 148 lives lost. But they just keep dying when she starts singing. Oh, whatever.

-"La. lala" - Buck started singing  
-"aaaaaa" - Maddie attempted to raise her voice

Buck: -"Shalalal lalala la la la lalalala"  
Maddie: -"AAAaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaa"

Ahhhhhhhhh  
Ya ya yaaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah

Ohohohohoooo  
Oh ya yaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohoh

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohooooooooooo  
Aaaaoooooh aaaooo  
Hooo haha

Nah nah nah nah  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nah!

Nah nah nah nah nun  
Nun-ah nun  
Nun-ah nuh  
Nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Dah dah daaaaaaaaaah…  
Da-da-dah…  
Daaah  
Da-dah…

Lololololoooooooooooooo!

Lah la-laaah  
La la laaah  
Lol  
Haha

Ohohohoho  
Ho-ho-ho  
Ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho

Ohohohoho  
Ho-ho-ho  
Ho-ho-ho  
Lololololooo…

AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Eeeee-eeeee-EEEEEEEEE!

Luh-luh-lah…  
Lah  
Lah-lah

Ohohohohooooooooo!  
BOPadududu-dah-da-du-daaaah!  
Da-da-daaaah  
Daaah  
Da-daaah…

Lololololo  
Lololo  
Lololol  
Lalalalah!

Lololololo  
Lalala

Oh-hahaha-ho  
Haha-hehe-ho  
Hohoho-he-ho  
Hahahaha-ho

Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lololo-LOL!

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
La-la-laaaah!  
La la laaaah!  
Laaaah  
La-lah…

Ohohohohoooooooooo!  
La, la-laaah!  
La-la-laaah  
Lol  
Haha…

Lololololo  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohoho!

Lololololol  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Buck had tears in his eyes. This song means so much to him.  
Maddie was grinning. She felt like a superstar.

They looked around. Everyone died inside the bar.  
oof


End file.
